After all this time, and Yet here you are
by rebel-without-pause
Summary: What if he met her for the first time while he was still a human over 1000 years ago. What if she met him for the first time in 21century... Results are unexpected
1. Bye,Bye Life

-Disclaimers:I don't own anything in TVD or TO besides my characters and everything you don't recognize! ...wish I would tho

-This is my first Fic and english is not my first language so feel free to correct and all kinda critics are welcome! xoxoxox

* * *

 _So how do I tell a story when it's about two completely different people, who have nothing in common. Whose experiences are clearly so different how they met for the first time... and of course then there's this thing about which one saw other first and when was that... sounds complicated yeah... but it's really not._

* * *

Maybe I should just start about my self. My name is Shay Carter Vasilyev.

I'm 22 years old and I used to live in a small city in Sweden... Right now let's pretend that i'm back to my crappy apartment in Sweden. Don't take it wrong I love it here even if this area where I live is completely war zone right now but I still love it. I love how much life there is going on outside and how many different cultures there are. Me myself... well i'm a gipsy. And now you are getting all kinda stereotypes popping in your head... well forget all of that cause I am what I am and I am not letting people group me into one thing that I might not even be. I live in a jungle made of high concrete houses that surround everything. It's like there is no escaping once you set your foot in here. You just feel stuck. Thing is my life was pretty ok. I have lots of friends who are like a family to me. And brother who I love to death... my parents... well... yeah... no... yeah... No... Don't much care about them. Believe me I got my reasons.

But the thing is that I've never really done anything with my life. 22 years old skipped school after 8 grade, spent majority time of my teenage sleeping on the streets benches or bushes... don't ask why... or ask away it was much safer to hide and sleep in bushes when you are a young girl... least nobody could find me there and do me harm not even my father when he was chasing me with a knife all those years but never once caught me. At one time after too many times him pulling same shit... well I changed the rules and boy he really didn't like when the tables were turned. That's when I left. I had nowhere to go but I just took always next train and went little everywhere while still of course living on the streets but luckily I found good people to hang with and to do bad stuff with but thanks to my friends I never completely lost my self or my morals... But it's pretty safe to say I'm little more than fucked up.

OK Enough about me! I know you are not here because of me... You are here cause you wanna know about . . I will get there.

It was bright sunny day. Me and two of my friends were going on board on a plane heading towards Turkey. This was first time ever away from Scandinavian and I was happy to get some break finally and see something different. It was always my dream to travel around the word. As we took our seats my friends Tina and Sabrina were already laughing at something I had no clear... My guess, they were already little drunk. Me I wasn't really a drinker so I passed... this time. Tina and Sabi they were crazy when it came down to alcohol... I mean those girls could drink and still act sober but only if they wanted to or had to. Which wasn't that often. They were good friends. I met Sabi first time when I was 15. I was running from my parents and hid under a bridge. She saw the whole thing and she just walked beside me and sat down and talked my brains out all night and ever since we've been like sisters. Tina I just met while ago. She moved to the same building so I helped her to move in and da daa here we are. If you ask me what we have in common... absolutely nothing except we're all little crazy.

We took taxi to hotel. It was late and all I wanted to do was sleep but you think they would let me. Next thing I feel someone jumping on my bed.

-Yo Shay! Don't you even dare to dream about dreaming. Get up, get up, get up! We are going to explore!

-Omg! Sabrina u so fucking retard sometimes... wait 'till u sleep...

-Tina i'm gonna borrow your dress! Sabrina shouted to Tina who was already fixing her make up.

 **3hours later:**

We were at some club Tina were puking her guts out in restroom. Sabrina were on the floor dancing as usual making her self seen... after all she was quite sight that friend of mine. All I could do was smile while thinking about the weirdest and crazies things we've been through and everything we have managed to survive. I had been drinking little but drinking never was my thing doesn't mean I haven't have my share of it just that there was a lot of other things that was my thing and these days I tend to at least try walking clearer path cause i'm worst of them all in a whole different meaning if I don't limit my self. After stumbling back to hotel I just wanted to sleep forever. Even when morning came. But of course not. Do you want to know why? Sabrina wants to see flying monkeys which runs wild in the city. So I tried to tell -Yo Sabi there is no flying monkeys here... or don't really know if there's anywhere. She gives me this look like I were completely idiot and goes -öööh Shay didn't you watch the program about monkeys? I know u saw it!

OMG! You mean the freaking cartoon! Ok that's it ur dead to me! I'm going out! You give this painkillers to Tina when she finally stop puking! Im hitting showers and then i'm out exploring the city in daytime and when i'm ready you two better be in shape to get out!

After I was done with a little make up and I decided to wear my white summer dress which really wasn't my style at all. I usually wore something darker and I loved my black skinny jeans. But sometimes girl just need to feel extra feminine. I decided to let my dark hair loose since it was still wet. So I was all ready and shit and what do I see when I come out from bathroom. THEY ARE BOTH ASLEEP! Oh no this doesn't work at all for me. I went to bathroom and fillet large bucket with water. I went to room and emptied the whole bucket at them and shouted 'ADIOS MI LOCAS!' and left the room. I could hear them shrieking.

I was walking down the market. They were selling very beautiful items. They sold tea in every corner and they let you taste it. It tasted very different than I was used to and I loved it so I bought some to my little brother who I knew would love it. Everything was so new and fresh. I was going through some jewelry but everything were too flashy but then something caught my eye. It was simply really. It was a necklace with leather straps and it had this dark green eight shaped symbol made of some kind of stone. -Excuse me? What is this symbol, does it mean something? The old lady smiled at me and began to explain eagerly something in language I couldn't understand. Some teenage boy rushed to her side -Sorry about that my grandmother doesn't speak english but she still likes to chat with anyone. Old lady was still smiling when she said something to boy. -You asked something about this necklace? It's one of the Maori symbols. This one is called Pikorua. The eight-shaped single twist symbolizes the strength of the bond between two people, their loyalty and friendship. It signifies the spiritual merger of two people for eternity. Although people will take different paths in their lives they will always be connected and will return to each other. The twist is a powerful statement of loyalty, friendship, and love.

-Yeah don't know much about that but I still think it's a beautiful thought. I would like to buy that. How much? And as I started to give the old lady my money, she wouldn't take it. She just told something to her grandson who kinda observed me now. -Büyükanne told me that it is gift for you. She says that your path is already chosen and she would really much like you to have it. If you accept? It will bring you luck.

I was speechless at that point all that came out was -Are you sure? Old lady just smiled and put it around my neck anyway. -Thank you! You are very kind. Lady just gave me this knowing look which finally started to creep me out a bit so I moved on but I did really liked the necklace.

 **2 hours later:**

I had walked a lot around. I was on my way back to hotel which I barely found my way back to. Thing is that i'm pretty paranoid person mostly because growing up I had to. But i'm pretty sure someone stalked me these last 2 hours. But then again sometimes my paranoia takes over me. But in my youth I had to take care of my self when I was on the streets so you learned to take look at your surroundings and keep an eye on every escape and learn to play every possible scenario in your head in case and think that everything is possible... so being paranoid has probably kept me alive this far... and of course never really trusting people 100%... people are fickle.

When I came back to hotel I found Tina and Sabrina lying on the pool. It is safe to say that they weren't kinda girls who were interested about culture or museums. I was...not just enough to actually learn something coz hellooou I skipped school after eight grade...so nope. Mine and Sabis education history is pretty much same. Except even she got some education while she sat in prison...nothing serious, just little teenage angst... Tina well she's about to graduate to social worker... go figure. We are weird group of friends... you should meet the rest back home.

 **5 days later:**

Well at this point we had pretty much done it all and seen stuff that we wish to unseen now. But I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched. Tina and Sabi flew home earlier. Tina would start as intern in 3 days. And our beloved Sabrina had to get back to court in 2 days...She actually had to ask permission to leave the country for this.

So you might ask yourself what am I still doing here? Well actually i'm also leaving in 2 days but not home. I've saved money for this for a long time to be able to travel some and see the word. So in 2 days my flight is going towards Israel. It's not like anybody is waiting me back home so i'm in no rush.

So day 9 and I'm strolling down the street like I'm some kinda wonder queen except I have no clue where I'm going. Because someone is following me...Walking walking walking oh shit...I turn and i swear the ugliest guy I've ever seen smiles at me and when I turn around everything went black. **FUCK MY LIFE! !**


	2. Wicked Bitch of East

Disclaimers: I own nothing.

- _First I just want to say that I know nothing about Syria and this is not how i think things are done there. I'm just making things up as I go. So things will probably be a lot unrealistic. In other worlds I'm making things up._

* * *

 **Chapter 2.**

Kol Mikaelson was standing at front of the temple watching out to an open desert. There wasn't anything out there. Just sand and then more sand. He was bored. He thought. This wasn't his usual kind of place to be spending time at. He liked places with bustle and rhythm. Never ending human buffets. Not that he didn't get his fair share here but he missed the hunt... the game. Here people just offered their veins at him like good little puppets. He was in Temple middle of no where desert somewhere in Syria. And had been for a while. Why? Kol had been helping them for generations with their magic. And in return they helped Kol with whatever he needed and when he needed it. He would have left sooner but the Priestess required him to learn her daughter a control and how could he say no to that powerful ally. He had everything he needed here and it would have to be enough... right now anyway. Kol walked inside the temple which was huge. One of the Sons were getting married soon... I believe with his fourth wife. There were servants everywhere preparing for a wedding that would take place in few weeks. This time the bride were outsider Kol heard. But like every other women in this temple she would get adjusted. He had seen it so many times. Kol opened doors to his chamber and snapped his fingers to nearest maid who came volunteered. She was perfect , Kol thought as he sank his teeth to her neck and finally tore open her throat. At that moment Kol thought about death. His own death. First as human, then as vampire killed by baby vamp and young hunter and then his last death as a witch... cursed by his own brother. For a while there he was mortal and as much as he hates to admit that to even himself... he missed it and he missed the touch of magic. But Kol being Kol he would never admit that to anyone. Which is why he left New Orleans. He is one of the Originals, oldest vampires in history. Vampire as old and powerful as him can't change their habits... It would get him killed for the fourth time. Suddenly there was screams. A woman screaming downstairs and lot of other movement. Well that must be the unwilling pride... but what did he care. He tossed the women's body out of his room and closed doors after him. Someone else would do the cleaning today.

* * *

I've been in and out of conscious what feels like weeks now. I had no idea where I was or where they were taking me. I think I was back at SUV. I couldn't see anything cause they had tied my eyes with something. Help! Help! I screamed. Suddenly they stopped and turned the car off. Now. It's your only chans to run... take it! As soon as they pulled the door open I kicked him in the head. My hands were tied so it wasn't much I could do except for run. But as soon as I started running I could feel the sand underneath my shoes and this supernatural heat in my face. Same time as I realized that I was in deep shit was when somebody knocked me down. They took of my mask and just what I thought... I'm in the middle of a fucking desert. Right then like a just split second I wished that I could swap places with Sabrina who probably had gotten herself locked up by now just by being herself . Whoa! I just saw templet. It was huge. Out of nowhere there were soldiers both at my sides and they were guiding me inside towards huge doors. Once we were in they threw me on the floor. In front of some woman who so clearly had the power here. If they just could free my hands. And maybe like.. tell me what hell do they want from me. I mean I'm pretty much worthless just ask my parents .

-What is your name girl?! Asked the woman who clearly had even bigger ego than jlo when she was taking shower.

-Well give me my hands free and maybe I will tell ya?

Priestess looked at the guard who shook his head. His face was covered in scratches. Yeah that was pretty awkward car ride.

-I see it's gonna be like that. Take her to dungeon and let her rot there until she knows how to behave. No food or water! See how you like me then!

Dead that's how... I thought to myself. But life don't always get you what you need.

 **I know it was really short but keep in mind that I have problem with language so it takes twice as much time and then I have to check my grammar and even then I get wrong**


	3. Unwanted traditions

**Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 **-First of all I want you to know that I've been editing the past chapters and fixed few mistakes that I caught. All kind reviews are welcome. If you catch some mistakes do tell and I will correct them**.

* * *

 **Chapter 3.**

Dungeon. They threw me in a frigging dungeon. There really was one.

-What era are you people living in! I shouted but no one responded. Of course not cause no one could hear me. I mean who has a dungeon now days? Where these people living in some kinda loop where it wasn't 21 century? Who knows... They seemed kinda loony anyway. It must have been couple hours since they brought me here. No food? Are these people kidding me? I've survived days if not weeks without food before when I was living on the streets. Water... Now that was different. I have no idea what these people wanted of me but I thought that it must be some kind a human slavery thing. There was no escaping from this dungeon it was sure. I sat down and leaned on stone wall behind me. I played with my necklace that I just got and kept thinking how could a good day like that go so south.

* * *

 **Next day.**

-Keep practicing the spell. If you really wanna be powerful you must learn the simplest spells first and that only succeed if you learn to control yourself. Kol told the little girl who tried so hard.

-What if I don't wanna be powerful? Girl asked quietly. Kol considerated this for a while and said - Saya what you do with your power or what you don't is up to you. But only after you've learned control. I'm here for a reason. I have helped many witches before you. I know what happened last time you lost control. So keep practicing! Kol ordered and made an exit out of room. Kol walked through the castle hallways towards the lounge room where the priestess waited for him.

-So how is she progressing? She asked calmly. Kol threw himself on coach opposite her and closed his eyes. -She's learning. Kol said indifferently.

-You killed one of my girls. I told you could feed not kill. Didn't I make my self clear on that or do you need to be reminded perhaps? She threatened. To that Kol just smirked. -Now now darling no need to be so tense. I was bored. Not happening again.

-It better not. Besides you left quite a mess after you. And here I thought all you Originals were housebroken. She said and sipped her tea. He laughed and said -Oh no, now I know you must be talking about my brother Elijah. Rest of us...well we tend to leave a mess behind us. And did I sense a hint of judgement in your voice? Because if I get this correct... You keep some innocent girl locked up in your dungeon. And why? Cause she has to marry your son? Didn't you find a willing one?

-I prefer it would be her. She said as she poured more tea to herself. That got Kols interests. -Why her? Is she something special?

-She is the last one of her clan. I didn't know there were any of them left until a few weeks ago when my source could sense her. They must have hidden her far from here. But of course powers like hers would be dangerous given in hands of wrong person. But funny thing is that I don't think she has any idea.

-Woman what are you talking about!? Which clan? Kol asked impatiently.

-The girl is Vasilyev. She stated serious. Kol threw his arms up frustrated

-So the girl is russian. I met lot of Vasilyevs in Russia! Where are you going with this? He was going more frustrated every coming second.

-No. Vasilyev is just a name they took few centuries ago when they were settled down in Russia for a while. They orginated from Romania.

The witch grew bored. -You really have no clue do you. well let me put it this way. In 16 century you went in to their village and killed half of the population there. And then something clicked in Kols head.

-Aah Clan of Dalca which means lightning. So nice to know there were survivals. But to be fair they tried to erase my family. Clearly they didn't succeed. Kol chuckled. -So you have Dalca witch in your arm length. Why you want her Trina?

-Cause a long time ago it was an tradition to our oldest son to marry a daughter from clan of Dalca and us to be united. That way no enemies of us could defeat us.

-Yeah that should convince her. Kol mocked

-It's 21 century darling! She's not gonna marry your son willingly cause of some old tradition. Even I know that and I spent recently **100** years daggered inside a coffin. At that Kol stood up and left. He was thirsty. This got her thinking. -Aris bring the girl here! She shouted to one of her soldiers.


	4. Believing what you see

**Disclaimers:I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 4.**

It's been day they since they brought me here. I know I should have been scared of what they wanted of me but fear just wasn't in my blood. I didn't know how to fear when threat was directed towards me. I could only fear behalf of those I cared about. Pain I could take. It was my best friend. Psychological assault would be something else. I should probably tell you that I wasn't the most sane person in the house. Life will do that to you...and a lots of THC. But I've done a lot of work with my self this past year and I'm pretty much over my crazy period. I heard someone unlocking the door and I stood up. It was one of the soldiers or guard... whatever he was. I saw him earlier when they dragged me in. He didn't say anything he just nodded to me to follow after him. So I did. I was already prison in a dungeon, they couldn't take me to anywhere worse...right? I followed him up to stairs into narrow hallway which lead to more passages in every direction. It was like a frigging maze. He led me through a door to a huge hall that was made to be some kinda lounge room... at this point you should already got a picture that everything here was huge. As I got there I saw the woman from earlier. She was sitting there like some kinda queen sipping her tea. We stopped front of her and the guard stepped little farther away from me. The woman sitting front of me had a smug look on her face and I had a desire to wipe it from her face. But I still didn't say anything. I waited for her to talk. And she did. -So are you enjoying your stay here?

-Yeah it's like a four star hotel. The mark was really comfortable to sleep on and decor was truly original...love what you have done with the place. I said with a sarcasm.

-I'm glad that you find humour in middle of this. I would like to apologise about how I handled our meeting yesterday. What do you say we start over? As hard it is to you to believe me after this now but believe me when I say that I wish you no harm Shay.

-You are right that is hard to believe. Wait...How did you know my name? I didn't tell you that! What's going on?

-My soldiers tretrieved your things from your hotel at Turkey when they took you. I saw your passport.

-Why me? I asked calmly. -What do you want from me?

-How much do you know about your family...your ancestors?

-What kinda question is that? I know nothing about them just some crazy stories my grandma told me when I was 6 then she died. What's your point? I said beginning to feel irritated.

-Did she tell you about Dalca?

Ok now I was starting to freak out. How did she know about the stories my grandma used to go on and on about. I was about to ask... but then she told me. And let me tell you after the storytelling she just told me I was beginning to realize that just maybe afterall I really was the sanest person in this house.

-So what you are saying is that I'm a witch? With a great power but I just haven't tappep in it yet? And that you are a witch? She nodded her head in all seriousness. I had always believed in supernatural in theory but...that was just a theory.

-Ok before i'm going to laugh right at your face... Why don't you demonstrate your powers then?

-See that candle there? I nodded.

-Incendo! And the candle lit up.

I know most people would have freaked out by now but this is what came out of my mouth next. -No. I need more proof.

-Really? You think that was some kinda trick? Now was her turn to get frustrated.

* * *

Third POV:

Right then Kol walked in the room unobvious to what was going on.

-Very well then. Here's more proof. Trina said and mumblet some words to latin and Kol bent down while holding his head and screaming in agony. -Witch what are you doing!? Kol shouted angrily. Shay watched in awe at this. She didn't need any more proof.

-Sorry hon. Girl needed proof. Trina smiled wickedly and released Kol from her magic. -It doesn't usually work on him but he was unprepaired. Trina explained to Shay. Right then Kol got a good look at the girl and for a second he couldn't move. He couldn't speak. And that was very unusual to him. He took a step forward and then very slowly moved in front of her so close that she could feel his breath in her face and observed the girl. -Just like I remember you... Kol said quietly to him self. At that Trina cocked her head like trying to understand.

-Look I don't know what you're on but you are in my personal space. Shay leaned in and whispered to his face. Kol composed himself fast and smirked -Apologies my darling you just remind me of someone I used to know a long time ago.

-Well clearly I'm not her. She said and cocked her eyebrown.

-Clearly. Kol answered amused.

-So are you a witch too? Shay asked bored. Kol chuckled -I used to be.

-And what are you now?

-He's a vampire honey. Trina said and sat down she was getting tired.

-Really? She asked skeptically -Yes really! Kol answered irritated.

-You drink blood?

-Yes! That's kinda must!

-You kill people?

-Yes I do!

Shay thought about this for a second and asked

-It is a must?

-No! I just enjoy killing... It's kinda hobby of mine. Kol smiled wickedly.

-Hmm. I'm really not as impressed as you want me to be. Shay said taunting. Ok now Kol was reaching his limits. He didn't remember her being this annoying.

-Well you should be love! I am afterall an Original.

-Enought you two! Trina yelled. Watching these two was like watching 2 kids putting their heads together.

Kol and Shay had a staring contest for a while and then like waking up from a trance they parted. Kol took a few steps away from her and smirked. Shay coughed a little and turned awkwardly to Trina.

-So back to the subject... What am I really doing here? Shay askes curiously.

-I wanna help you to unlock your powers. Trina answered leaving out the true motive to why she needed her here.

-Really? And why would you want to do that?

-I got my reasons. Trina said nonchalantly .

-I guess the real question here is... am I your prisoner?

-I prefer you as my guest. She said avoiding.

-In other words yes. Am I going back to your dungeon?

-Of course not now that we all are friends. Enid! She shouted and servant came running. -Show miss. Vasilyev to her room and give her what she needs.

Shay didn't know if the woman was delusional cause she sure as hell didn't see any of them being friends anytime soon.. if ever. She gave one last look at Kol who winked at her which to she just rolled her eyes and then followed after the servant called Enid.

After Kol was sure she was out of hearin range he gave a dirty look at Trina and said. -You didn't tell her about the marriage. It was a statement not a question.

-Oh I will. I'm just letting her settle in first. My sons are coming home in few weeks and I plan on telling her before that. Now you must excuse me I'm tired. She said and left the room.

Kol clasped his hands together behind his back and watched as Trina walked away. _Sorry darling but there's a slight_ _change of plans. Nobodys getting married anytime soon here._


	5. Getting along

**Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 5.**

I was wandering through the hallways of the temple. I was tired of staying in the room these last 2 days. When I first got to "my" room I saw that all my stuff that I had in Turkey was waiting me in there. The priestess who I now knew was called Trina had given me permission to wander free. She said she wanted her "guest" to feel comfortable as possibly but I knew that she had some alternative motive why I was here. And I knew the truth that I wasn't allowed to leave. I could walk out of here but what was the point. I couldn't survive in the desert long and she knew that. That's why there wasn't anyone guarding me. I just had to play along long enough to come up with some plan to get out of here. So I decided to play nice and let her think that I was naive enough to believe her. The temple was really amazing. It had to be really old. Maybe I didn't like being in here but I could still appreciate the beauty and the historical value. In these past days I learned that the priestess...Trina was actually almost 200 years old even if she looked like she was in her thirties. She told me that with the magic she could slow down the aging but it came with a price. She couldn't leave the temple. There was some power source in the temple and she was bound to it. I learned that she had 9 children. 5 of them had died of old age. She had 3 sons left who were somewhere taking care of business and a little girl called Saya. Who apparently was really powerful witch who couldn't control her powers and that Kol was teaching her with the matter. And then there was him. I had seen him couple of times but he was always in hurry somewhere and then he acted like some arrogant little brat. Yeah didn't much care about him. There was lot of girls living in the temple and I had seen several of them having bite marks in their necks or wrist. I heard he wasn't allowed to kill any of the girls but I also heard that sometimes it happened. Apparently he didn't care much about the rules. Then there were the wives. There were 8 of them. They were the wives of the 3 sons. They all acted really important and snobby. Like they were part of something bigger. They lived on the other side of temple and they rarely came out of there. Which was fine with me cause... Bitch alert much. I was also told that I wasn't like other witches. Were other witches had to learn spells by book and mumble some words with latin or france or whatever I could just do it by using my mind and that my magic wasn't as limited. I really didn't know what to think of all this. I had learned so much these last days and didn't know how to react to all this so I chose to not react at all. It was much healthier to my mental state of mind. As I wandered through the passages I suddenly realized that I was lost. Every passage and hallway here looked the same. As I tried to find my way back I heard some cursing coming out of one room. I felt relieved to find somebody cause now they could help me find my way back. As I stepped in the room I saw Kol tossing books from the bookshelf and cursing. It was clear that he was looking something very hard and failing to find it.

-What are you doing? I asked crossing my arms and leaning on the door frame. Kol froze at first and then straightened his back. It was clear that I had caught him.

-Nothing. Just trying to find something.

-I can see that. What is it you looking for?

-Non of your business. Now why don't you run along and go bother someone else. He said irritated.

-Are you always this rude? I asked now beginning to also feel irritated.

-Yes! Now do a magic trick and disappear. He waved his hand and continued his earlier actions.

-Ok. I just go get Trina and she can help you. Afterall this is her place and she knows where things lie. I said knowing that was the last thing he wanted. At this he turned to me and gave me a very dirty look.

-Alright love. You win. What do you want? I smiled feeling like a winner.

-Nothing really. I could help you find whatever you looking for? I saw him considering this for a moment and then I could see him giving up.

-Fine it's a thin book with a blue cover and silver lining. I looked around me and gave him my ' _are you crazy or something look_ ' the room was surrounded with thousands of books. He sighed and rolled his eyes. -Yeah, yeah I know, but I know it's somewhere here.

-Allright then. I said pursing my lips and started to look around.

After a while going through the mass of books in silence Kol on the other side and me on the other side of the room. I was beginning to feel bored so I broke the silence.

-Sooo how old are you anyway? Are you as old as Trina? At that he gave me an actual laugh but still didn't say anything.

-What? What's so funny? I asked confused.

-Darling I'm an Original. He said amused while still going through the books.

-Yeah you said that before. But I have no clue what that means. I said agitated.

-It means that I am one of the oldest vampires in history. Me and my siblings are the first vampires ever. I'm over 1000 years old sweetheart. At this I turned around and I furrowed my brows. -You have existed over 1000 years?

-Yes! That what I just said. He said and gave me a look over his shoulder like saying daah.

-Then let me ask you something. If you are that old... Why are you acting like a spoiled brat all the time. Shouldn't you be like a... like a

-What? Tall, dark and brooding? He asked amused and chuckled. -Darling this ain't some... what's her name... Anne Rice novel. I happen to enjoy life and what it has to offer.

-No wonder you act like you know it all... You have been around since the middle ages. I said flipping through some book.

-There! He said and held the book in his hands.

-You found it? I asked. -What is it? Let me see it! I said walking over to him. He hid quickly the book behind his back so that I couldn't see it.

-It's nothing really. It's better if you don't know... Plausible deniability and all. He smirked looking down at me. That's when I understood how close I had gotten to him. He was really tall... Tall and dark but anything other than brooding. For a moment we just stared at each other. He seemed to study me and I realizes that I was doing the same. That's when I saw that he had a leatherband necklace around his neck but I couldn't see what it was cause it was hidden under his shirt. I didn't even realize that I was reaching at it until he took a step back. -Darling now you are getting at my personal space. He said teasingly.

-Your necklace can I see it? I didn't even know why I was so determined to see it. I guess I was just curious when it came to him.

-Maybe some other time. He said biting his lip and smiling all mysteriously. And as fast as the smile had come it was gone. -Now help me put rest of these books back to their place! He said and turned away.

-You gotta be kidding me?! I said as I looked around the mess he had made. -You own me a big time! I said pointing my finger towards him.

-Yeah Yeah I know. Just come by my bedroom anytime you want and I pay my debt to you happily in a old fashioned way. He joked playfully and winked at me. To this I gave him my middle finger and started to gather the books.

* * *

 **-I want to thank my first reviewer XxMikealsonForeverxX I'm glad that you like my story.**


	6. How things could have been if

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.**

 **-If u read chapter 6 I posted yesterday I deleted it coz I had to edit it a lot and I made some changes so u might want to read this new version again. Thanks and It would be nice to get some reviews so I know if it's worth to even continue.**

 **Chapter 6.**

* * *

Kol was in his bed chamber flipping through pages of the book he just stole from Trina. But was it actual stealing if it had belonged to him first. Maybe she would have just given it to him if he had just asked. But he didn't want her to know that he had it cause it would have raised too many questions. And that he couldn't have. The situation was too weird even for him without adding third party to it. He thought about the girl. It was quite different seeing her in the 21 century. She was different but in the same time she was just like he remembered. But of course she had to be. First time he saw her he was just a human boy... Innocent, young and unknown of his faith. What he would become later on. And back then she was someone pretending to be someone else. He understood that she had to. She couldn't let him know. It could have possibly changed the last 1000 years of history and vampire species wouldn't have existed. Maybe it would have been a good thing. He would have lived a short human life as a witch. Rebecka would have got to live happy and have children like she always wanted to. Elijah would have probably married Tatia. Finn... Well Finn would have been still their mothers puppet. And Niklaus... His human life was miserable more than anyone's he knew. As hard as it was to Kol to even imagine it now after thousand years of watching his brothers cruelty towards his siblings and his constant paranoia. He still remembered him being innocent and loving brother and if things would have been different he could have only hoped that he would have found some happiness and peace somewhere along his life. But then again maybe it wouldn't have changed a thing if she had told him and the results would have been the same as now. The truth is that he knew that it wouldn't have changed a bloody thing. They would have still ended dead at their fathers sword. He shut the book and hid it among his stuff. He knew he had to learn the spell to her before it would happen. But there were things to take care of before that.

* * *

Trina was sitting in her parlor sipping tea and watching the girl opposite her eating a huge sandwich.

She knew that the girl wasn't an idiot and that she was just playing along. And in all honesty she enjoyed her company.

She was a intelligent young woman who hid it well behind her sarcasm and witty comments. It had been a long time ago since she met girl as straight forward. She liked girls to have a little attitude. All the girls in the temple were so invisible and plain. They had no mind of their own. But when it came to her table manners... Well let's just that there were some improving.

-What is it with you and this tea sipping every time when I see you? Don't you ever eat like a normal person? Shay asked while stuffing her mouth full of food.

-Honey please don't talk with your mouth full. Trina said disgusted and took a sip of her tea. -And yes I do eat.

-And the tea? She asked and before Trina could answer Shay got this weird look on her face. She put the sandwich very slowly down and leaned in and whispered like sharing a secret.

-It's a magic tea. Isn't it. She smiled like she had figured it out and kept nodding her head slowly all knowingly.

Trina stared at the girl in front of her dumb and thought that maybe she had overestimated the girls intelligence. -No honey. It's just a tea. She whispered back to her. -Oh. She said straightening her back feeling stupid.

Shay's POV:

I was lying on my bed listening to my mp3 feeling like an idiot about my earlier comment. How am I supposed to keep up with all this supernatural crap that just keep piling up. All I know it could have been magical tea. There were weirder stuff going on here. I was shuffling through my mp3 I had like 2000 songs in it and everyone of them meant something to me. Music was really personal to me and without it I would seize to exist. At currently I was listening to Not gonna get us by t.A.T.u . It reminded me of Sabrina when we were running on the streets young and all fucked up getting high and hustling people, stealing food. it was just a track that used to play a lot when we're getting buzzed. Good times. Not at the time. It was hell really but it was one hell of a ride and I wouldn't change it but I also wouldn't want to relive it again. I got up cause I needed some caffeine bad. As I walked out looking for the caffeine source still listening my mp3 feeling like a real O.G. singing along: The roof the roof THE ROOF IS ON FIRE we don't need no water let the mothafuc... And I bumped to Kol who looked at me like I had lost my mind. ...burnn... I froze for a second and then said -Grandmaster Flash baby! Look it up! And walked away with the little dignity I had left of.

* * *

Kol just shook his head at her and carried on his way to teach Saia. Sometimes he didn't understand half of what she was talking about. Kol was pretty quick learner but that didn't chance the fact that he spent almost 100 years daggered in a box and he wasn't used to women talking as vulgar. It's not like he had anything against it. Women in his time used to be rather boring always trying to please everyone and they were so predictable. But he had been watching Shay when she wasn't aware of this and he got to see a very different side of her. Behind all her tough girl attitude he could see that she was just a confused and lost girl. But fear wasn't something he had have detected in her which to him was very unusual. It was safe to say that she wasn't like the most humans he had met. But he had seen softer side of her once in a time which is why he knew it was somewhere there inside of her but not many got to see it. He didn't have those kinda feelings towards the girl anymore but in a way she meant something to him just cause what once was and he knew that certain things had to happen otherwise the witch would succeed of killing them all in the past and he could have said bye bye to his life as a vampire and a human. He had to free the girl but he couldn't let her know that it was his idea. Someway he had to twist this whole thing around but he just didn't know how.

 **-Short again I know.**


	7. New deal

**Disclaimers:Don't own nothing.**

 **Chapter 7.**

 **Shay's POV:**

I had to get away from here. I was slowly starting to panic. I just found out about Trinas real plan why I was here. About how our clans used to marry from each others clans so their powers put together was much much greater. I was last woman left of our clan so I was expected to marry her son. So not going to happen. You could abuse me and play mind games with me cause in the end I would be still left standing . But force me to marry someone... I wasn't even planning to marry someone of my own choosing anytime soon if ever. I didn't like the idea of marriage cause it was something that my parents had tried to brainwash me since I was a kid. In my culture girls married young and had taught to be a good wives before they even learned anything else. I was always a bit rebel I hated cooking and doing house chores. I talked back and they could beat be to lump and I would laugh and still ask for more. Which in the end drove me crazy of course. I had been here nearly 2 weeks. There had to be someway to escape without trying to survive desert in foots. Because even I wasn't crazy enough to try that. If I just learned how to tap into my powers which I still was skeptical about. But maybe then I could beat Trina and her followers. Which now that I thought about it sounded completely insane that I would succeed beating a 200 years old witch. But I knew for a fact that she herself couldn't follow me cause she was tied to the temple but she could send 100's of her soldiers after me. Even if against all the odds I would manage to steal a car and get away from her soldiers there was still one thing standing in my way. One man I knew I had no chance beating or getting away from and that was Kol. And I didn't think that a guy who had been around for 1000 years could be tricked. All my playfulness and light mood were gone. I was in my survival mood. All I knew was that I had to get away even if I had to kill someone in order to accomplish that.

* * *

 **Third POV:**

Trina was furious. Whole her parlour was destroyed. She had told the girl about the arrangement their families had made over 600 years ago. First the girl had been eerily calm and then it was like something had clicked in her head and she went on a rampage destroying everything in sight. There were at least 10 servants. Half of them trying to fix what could be fixet and other half just doing the cleaning. Trina couldn't understand why the girl couldn't accept her faith that was decided already so long ago. Here she would at least be taken care of. Kol arrived at the scene a smirk on his face

-Girl has a temperament, I give her that. He said as he took a look at his surroundings. Trina gave him a tired but nasty look and said

-Do you in any way find this amusing Kol?

-In all honesty? Yes I do. Did you really think she was going to walk willingly down the aisle? You are delusional my old friend. I remember a time in your youth when you had no choice but to marry someone you despised, but you did it anyway no questions asked cause it was how things were done back then. Which lead to you suffering in a hands of a cruel man the next 35 years till the day I ended his life. It's different times darling. There is no have to in this century.

-Yes and I vowed to never give a man such a power over me again. Of course my latest husband was a good man whose life ended all too early. Poor Ali. Trina said with a distant look in her eyes. -But unlike me she will have it good here and she will be taken care of. I would never let my sons to treat a girl poorly. And then like snapping out of a trance she composed her posture and said

-Either she like it or not she's gonna fulfill her duty. And then she stormed out of the room and shouted -This mess better be cleaned up when I return!

 _Oh Trina Trina Trina... Always watching out for a betrayal but never seeing it when it's right in front of your nose._ Kol thought and shook his head in a disappointed way.

* * *

 **Shay's POV:**

 **2 days later.**

I looked around me. I had been roaming around the temple past hour and half maybe. I had no idea what I was looking for. I was trying to come up with a sane plan to get out of here and I thought that maybe if I just roamed around and my eyes saw something that would help me then perhaps my brains would come up with some new idea. At times like these I really missed Sabrina. I was good at making strategies but Sabrina could come up with an idea in a seconds. Usually very bad idea... but sometimes those worked too. That's when I came up with a very bad idea. There was only one powerful enough to get me out of here. I began to make way towards Kol's bedchamber were he most likely would be at this hour. As I came to his door I knocked. No answer. I heard some noises coming out of there so I just decided to open the damn door and go in. I knew it was risky entering a vampires bedroom without permission specially when he could just kill me in a matter of seconds if he wished to. As I entered the room I began to realize that it was a mistake. There were bodies lying on the floor, couple of girls lying bloody on a bed laughing and singing like in some kinda drug haze. Kol himself was sitting relaxed eyes closed on the armchair blood smudged all over his face. -Hello darling! Came to offer me a taste? He said still not looking at me. -No. This was a mistake. I said and started to back towards the door. But in a split second Kol had moved with his vampire speed between me and the door.

-What now darling? Are you suddenly afraid of me after seeing what I really am?

-I knew what you were before I walked into this room. I said avoiding his gaze. He smiled a little and stepped closer to me.

-Yes. But it's different now that you see it. At this his face changed. His eyes became black and there were veins coming under his eyes and of course his fangs. I didn't know what to do so I just said. -I thought you weren't allowed to kill here? To that his face went back to normal and he looked around him -Relax they are not dead. Just merely resting. He walked back to his chair and demanded one of the girls to come to him. The girl came to his lap. Kol took her wrist and sank his teeth to her flesh. I watched this hypnotized. The girl didn't seem to be in any pain... in fact she seemed to enjoy this. Why weren't these girls in terror? I couldn't understand any of this. Kol pierced his eyes to me and chuckled letting go of the girl. And as reading my mind he said -It doesn't have to always hurt. I don't see any point making it hurt when I can make it pleasurable. And I've compelled them not to be afraid so they don't feel any terror.

-Compelled? What do you mean? I asked confused.

-Compulsion. Mind control. It's something we vampires can do. A ordinary vampire can compel a human to do anything they want. We Originals can compel both humans and vampires. And also make them forget that they have been compelled.

The thought alone that he could make me do something without me even being aware of this made me shudder. And then I got this horribly thought -Have you ever done that to me? I asked fearing the answer.

-Oh honey, when the day comes that I want something from you...I'm not going to compel you. I'm going to take a pleasure of knowing that I got it with my good looks and old fashioned charm. He said boyish grin on his face.

\- pfft! Please! And btw you can tune down your ego anytime you want... now would be good time as any. I said giving him a look like, really dude?

I heard a grunt from the floor and saw one of the girls slowly regain consciousness. She took a hold of her neck were Kol had bitten her and slowly got up from the floor and walked out in a haze.

-Now. The reason why you are here bothering me? Kol asked curious look on his face. At this point I wasn't sure of anything anymore and I began to feel uncertain If I was making the right decision. But then again I had nothing to lose.

-I was thinking... I said hesitantly

-Yes? Get to the point darling. He said waving his hands like saying carry on.

-I need to get out of this temple. I can't stay here and I sure as hell ain't gonna get married with someone whose mommy has to force someone to be his bride. I said making a disgusted face.

-Still doesn't explain why you are here spoiling my fun? Kol stood up and went to the giggling girl on the bed and took a hold of her thighs and pulled her to him and sank his teeth to her neck.

I felt like I was intruding very intimate moment and I considered about leaving but then I thought No! I had to least at try! -Are you going to listen to me or suck that girls neck all day?! I said getting impatient.

-No need to be jealous sweetheart. You were saying? He said and let go of the girl and sat on the bed.

-I need you to help me get out of this damned temple! I said almost shouting now getting frustrated. Kol gave me a laugh and looked at me like I was crazy.

-How delusional are you woman? Why would I do such a thing?

-Cause it is a right thing to do... I said hesitantly.

-Not in my nature darling. Think again.

-Yeah I guessed as much...but it was worth of a shot. I said thinking.

-You are approaching this all wrong I can tell you that much. When bargaining with someone you need to think what it's in for the other. That's how you convince them. A mutual benefits. Kol told me like giving me a lesson.

-No shit sherlock?! Don't you think I know that but what is there that I could give you that you couldn't just take?

-Now where's the fun in that? He said giving me a wicked look.

* * *

 **Kol's POV:**

I watched as the girl tried thinking very hard. Then I saw how something clicked in her brain. She looked at me thoughtfully and then said. -Well you are a vampire and you like to travel a lot if I've understood this correctly? I nodded my head at her suspiciously. -And this has to do with anything?

-Well I can only imagine that you like to keep a low profile not to raise people's suspicious of what you are? I tried to keep a straight face to this _'oh darling if you had any idea how much I hate low profile'_ but I didn't say anything.

-Well rather than you go around feeding of innocent people and risk getting caught... I could travel with you for a while and I could be your own personal blood source. But there would be few rules.

Oh this was the perfect excuse. Once again I had managed to twist this whole thing around. I knew from the start that I would help her but this was just so much more fun. I pretended to think about this for a while and asked bored - What kinda rules are we talking about?

-Well first of all you cannot kill me, secondly... You can not let anyone else kill me or hurt me in any ways... and thirdly I would not be your prisoner. I would come and go as I pleased but I would stick with you the period we agreed on. She said determined. -Oh and you are not allowed to compel me!

-And how long are we talking about? I said crossing my arms against my chest. She tought this for a moment and said

\- 2 months? At this I let out an laught and told her that there was no deal and she could get out of my room.

-Oh come on! 3 months. That's my final offer. More of my life you are not get and that's it! I could see her getting agitated and in some sick manner I enjoyed it.

* * *

 **Shay's POV:**

He didn't say anything for a while. He just gazed at me and after a couple of minutes it began to feel really awkward. Just when I was about to walk out of the room he said

-One year.

-One year what? And then it hit me. -Are you fucking with me?! Aren't you asking too much of me now?

-No I'm not "fucking" with you. He said using quote signs. -It's a year or nothing. Take it or leave it love.

-I can't promise such a thing and you know it! I'm not good at commitments! Why do you think that I didn't even finish middle school?! I shouted bewildered.

-Alright then love. I hope you and your future groom live happily ever after in this temple... And after a while he added -And wish you a lot of kids... cause you do know that's what is expected of you soon? He said with a grin that I just wanted to whip from his face and kick him where it hurt the most but decided against it. I tried thinking this from every possibly angle but I saw no other way. There was no escape. So I chose the lesser evil.

-Alright then. But my terms applies and if you manage to break any of those then our deal is off! And then I stormed out of his room feeling like I wanted to strangle someone.

* * *

Kol was left standing in his room feeling pleased with him self. Now all that was left to do was coming up with a plan.

* * *

 **-So what do ya think?**


End file.
